Highschool Life
by shsl-pathetic
Summary: Eren goes to school and lives a normal life like anyone else, but he has a secret. When his secret causes him and Levi to meet, it also causes them to start off on bad terms. Now Eren is left with confusing emotions, a pissed off Levi, and a secret thats getting in his way. Whats going to happen to him, and how is Levi dealing with all this? Highschool AU!
1. Highschool is pretty decent

**HI! Okay this is my first ever fanfiction but i really just wanted to write one all of a sudden.**  
**Please review! Thanks!**

**QUICK UPDATE: i have changed the description as i felt it didn't quite fit the story! Thats all cuties! **

******There are dark themes to this and it will get pretty weird at some points but all in all its supposed to be a lovey dovey kinda fic and i hope it turns out that way because i dont know why but i always end up writing dark fics without even trying so sorry! You've been warned. EXTRA WARNINGS: swears, smut, violence, gore?, drug use and self harm!**** (ack it doesnt sound so lovey dovey already oopsies)**

"Wake up Eren" Mikasa said, nudging her brother a few times and then walking away to go back downstairs. "I'm making us some coffee so hurry it up" she added as she left. Eren stifled a yawn as he rolled out of bed, padding his way to the bathroom.

He shed his clothes and jumped in the shower turning it to cold to help wake himself up, slowly becoming less drowsy. He turned off the taps and dried himself off, walking to the sink to quickly brush his teeth and comb his fingers through his shaggy wet brown hair. He walked back to his room, shrugging on his black jeans as he then wrapped his arms in bandages and slipped on a loose grey sweater and his combat boots.

He snatched up his backpack and collected his school books before meeting Mikasa in the kitchen who was leaning against the counter, sipping her coffee. Mikasa glanced over at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back, running his hand through his still damp hair, uncovering his ear and eyebrow peircings, making them glint from the sunlight coming in through the window. He then grabbed a mug taking the pot of coffee she had just made, pouring it into his mug and mumbling a quick thanks before taking a sip.

It was bitter, having put no sugar or milk in it, but that was how Eren liked it. Mikasa finished her coffee, setting the mug in the sink before collecting her stuff off the table and gesturing for him to follow. He chugged his remaining coffee, placing his mug along side his sisters and jogging out the door to catch up to her.

He was met with crisp air. It was foggy and cool enough to leave frost all over the ground. Eren loved weather like this as he took a deep beath and smiled to himself. He then walked over and got into the passenger seat of their car, Mikasa paitently waiting for him. He plopped down, turning on the radio and putting it on low, looking out his window.

Mikasa and Eren had been on their own from a very young age. Mikasas family had gotten into a car accident and she was the only one to make it out alive. His family immediately took her in as one of their own, but shortly after Erens father went missing and about ten years ago his mother died in a freak accident. His mother had left everything to her son, along with a bank account that was loaded.

With that they both moved in with Armin, a close friend until they were old enough to live on their own. They eventually moved into a small house together, not far from their school, as well as getting part time jobs till they graduated and could get a real job. After the incident with his mom, Eren had closed in on himself for awhile and Mikasa was always by his side to help him. He eventually got back to his normal self being able to laugh and smile again but it was always a thought lingering in his mind. He was very thankful to have a sister like her, even if she got a little over protective sometimes.

The car rolled to a stop and Eren blinked, too deep in thought to realize they were now at school. Mikasa saw this and chuckled. "C'mon, class is about to start". He nodded and got out of the car, waving to eachother as they set off in different directions. Eren walked along the sidewalk, heading to the back entrance which was closest to his locker. He put in his headphones, enjoying the cool air. "Its gunna be a good day" he told himself.

**AH okay i hope that wasnt too bad i know its super duper short but they will indeed be longer chapters once i start writing more. I intend to make this a pretty long fic so stick around.**


	2. Highschool is alright

Class was pretty dull, but Eren tried to focus considering his grades weren't all that great. It was a difficult task but he pulled through. Gathering his stuff off the desk as the bell rang he headed for the back door of his school, having a smoke the only thing on his mind since he didnt have a chance earlier this morning.

Mikasa didn't like that he smoked, so he kept smoking around her to a minimum. He reached the back doors, pushing them open and turning the corner to crouch against the brick wall. Lighting a cigarette quickly, taking a drag and sighing as the smoke billowed out around his face. You werent necessarily supposed to smoke on school grounds but nobody really used these doors and even when someone walked by they payed him no attention. He took another drag, leaning his head against the brick and closing his eyes.

He then heard footsteps coming in his direction, fast and precise. Exhaling smoke he peeked over to see who it was. A guy he'd never seen before was approaching the entrance, black hair cut short and the bottom layer shaved, peircing steel gaze that didnt even bother him with a glance. Eren watched as the man took the last puff of his cigarette, smothering it out on the wall as he reached the doors and flicking it into the trash can as he entered the building. "Who was that?" Eren thought as he shrugged it off and finished his smoke, heading back inside to go to his next class.

His next three classes dragged on, sneaking away for yet another smoke break inbetween them until it was finally lunch break. Eren haphazardly tossed his books into his locker, jogging off to go meet his friends. He ran into his best friend Armin first.  
Smiling brightly he hugged him. "Hey Armin! How are you?"

Armin pulled back looking disgusted "Ugh, Eren you reek of smoke. Y'know you really should cut back a little"  
Eren frowned slightly, "Aw its not that bad, I've only been out to smoke twice."  
Seeing that Eren was in a good mood, he decided not to pester him too much.  
"Yeah okay okay, now lets go meet up with everyone else."  
Eren nodded and followed Armin as they walked over to where their friends were.

They were in the middle of the school, where it opened up into a giant room filled with tables and other teenagers. Armin spotted Mikasa and waved, Mikasa waving back as they approaced. Mikasa was sitting next to Sasha and Connie. Marco was sitting across from them all and Eren and Armin snagged two seats beside him.

They all greeted eachother, Sasha and Connie making jokes with eachother, Armin talking with Marco and Mikasa asking Eren how his classes were. Jean appeared beside Marco, Placing food in front of both of them as Marco thanked him. Jean noticed the two new additions to their table and gave a quick hello to both of them, making sure Erens was insult ridden.

Usually Erens fuse would blow immediately and they would toss insults at eachother for awhile, eventually laughing it off, but today he just let it go and and greeted him back nicely. Jean stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging off Erens unusual attitude and going back to socializing with Marco. Eren hadn't realized Mikasa was staring at him, as he glanced over only to see worried eyes on him. He gave a questioning look.

"Eren are you okay? You've been awfully quiet and apparently now very passive today too." Mikasa trailed off.  
Eren thought about it. He has been unusually calm today but in a nice way. His day was actually rather good for a change.  
He smiled at Mikasa. "Of course I'm okay. I'm just in a good enough mood to not let horse face over there get to me." A flicker of amusement in his eyes as he heard someone choking on their drink followed by a loud "Hey!".

Mikasa went back to smiling, still a tint of worry on her face though as she nodded and got up to go get herself and Eren some food. Armin got up to join her and he was left with Jean, Marco, Connie and Sasha.  
"This is nice" Eren thought to himself. "This is how life should be." He internally smiled and went back to chatting with everyone. Mikasa and Armin eventually came back and they all ate and talked until lunch ended.

***  
After a class and a free block school was over and Eren and Mikasa had headed home where Mikasa had been at the kitchen table studying since they got back and Eren had walked up to his room only to fall back into bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling thinking back to the events of today. He checked the time, it wasn't that late and he didn't work tonght.

He got up, changing into something more comfortable which consisted of sweats and a t-shirt. He walked by the mirror on his closet door catching a glimpse of his arms, making unwanted thoughts surface to his mind. He frowned and quickly walked back to change into a baggy blue shirt, long sleeved. He wanted to keep his mind occupied.

Today had been a really good day and he didnt want to leave room for his mind to wander now that he had free time. He turned on the tv, flopping down on his bed once again. He aimlessly flicked through channels until he gave up and let a random show play. Two people were arguing over god knows what and Eren really just didn't care enough to pay attention as he leaned over the edge of his bed digging into his backpack to pull out his cell.

He flipped it open, he had a text from Armin. "Hey, were you really okay today?" He sighed fingers pushing buttons to read "Yeah. I'm okay, Armin." And sent. He was about to toss his phone onto the table when it buzzed. Eren jumped back a little, regaining composure as he read."Okay. Just promise me you'll tell me when things start to get bad again. I don't want you to have to deal with that alone." Eren replied with a quick I promise and tossed his phone. Things hadn't been bad for awhile. He had been feeling relatively okay recently.

Of course Armin didn't know the extent of his problems though. He didn't want to worry his friends anymore than he already had. He cared for them so much, he wanted them to know he was okay. But that wasn't really true and his stomach turned at the thought of lieing to them constantly. He has to do it, he couldnt let them know what he was dealing with and worry them. Eren instinctively placed his hand up to rub his arm, hissing at the pain he caused himself from the friction. He would never tell them about this. Never. Realizing his mood was getting worse as he started to think like that he got up, deciding he needed to do something else.

Eren began wandering around after switching off the tv and went downstairs to check on Mikasa and make some food. They chatted for awhile as Eren made some noodles for the two of them. After eating and washing up it had gotten pretty late so Eren said goodnight and left to go back to his room. Feeling somewhat tired he decided to call it a night and went to bed. Though his sleep was filled with nightmares and he woke up the next morning too early and unhappy.

**OKAY so hope you liked this chapter as well :) please review! i KNOW I KNOW its kinda boring but im just getting started! I'll post more chapters really soon, maybe even later today hehe :) Im not sure about this chapter, im still deciding where im going to take this story. OH CHOICES CHOICES what do i do. Im getting there though. Thank you!**


	3. Highschool is interesting

A few days had gone by and nothing had really happened, everything was seemingly really calm. Eren sat outside on the front step sipping a coffee, he dug around his pocket and grabbed his phone flicking it open. No new messages.

With a bored sigh he put his phone back in his pocket and rested his head in his hands. He was on edge, thinking about how things had been too calm. Worrying that something was going to go wrong, feeling it in his gut. It was a saturday and Mikasa had already left for work awhile ago. It wasn't too early, but early enough for the weather to still be a bit too cold. Eren not wanting to stay out in the cold any longer grabbed his half empty cup and walked back inside.

He didn't work today. Lately he hadn't been picking up as many shifts and he wasn't really sure why. He shrugged it off, making a mental note to talk to his manager about getting more hours later. He wandered around the house eventually deciding to take a quick shower, getting ready for the day as he ate some toast and slipped on yet another pair of black jeans, wrapping his arms and pulling on a sweater Mikasa had got him for his birthday one year that said 'I heart coffee' of course the heart being a drawn pink heart.

He mentally groaned recalling how his sister thought it was hilarious and then made him promise he would actually wear it sometimes. He didn't care too much about looks, just whatever was comfy so he had agreed to wear it. Noting how chilly it was earlier he grabbed a thick black scarf, tugging it around his neck so it covered his chin and draped down his back. His phone buzzed in his back pocket and he checked it to see he had a text from Armin.

"I'm downstairs." He put his phone in his back pocket, slipping on his combat boots and grabbing his wallet as he jogged downstairs to see Armin pouring himself some coffee from the pot Eren made earlier. He was used to Armin just coming right in and making himself at home, they had known eachother for so long this was like his second home anyways.  
"Hey Armin, glad to see your making yourself at home" he teased.

Armins back was to Eren as he added milk and sugar to his coffee. "No problem." His voice was filled with amusement. Eren sat up on the counter, leaning his head on the cabinets above and swinging his legs back and forth. Armin turned around, noting that despite Erens appearance he was actually quite childlike sometimes.  
"Where to?" Eren questioned.

"Well first off I have to drop by my moms work considering she forgot some paperwork at home." Armin nodded to some folders stacked on the kitched table. "Also, do you have something warmer i could borrow? It's a lot colder than i thought it would be."  
Eren nodded and started walking upstairs. Armin dumped the rest of his coffee down the sink and followed after him. He sat on Erens bed as he watched Eren dig through his closet, pulling out a thick dark green sweater and tossing it to him.

Armin shrugged out of his cardigan, pulling the sweater over top his long sleeved black shirt. The sweater was a bit too big, making it pretty baggy but he didn't mind. They continued laughing and talking as they left Erens house, off to his moms work.

***  
Eren and Armin had dropped off the folders to Armins mom and had now arrived at Tim hortons. They ordered some food and more coffee, taking the bags and starting to walk over to Armins house. As they rounded the corner of the street across from Tim hortons, Eren was too busy talking to Armin to notice a figure walking fast around the same corner.

They ran right into eachother, Eren almost fell backwards but managed to regain his balance all while trying not to spill his coffee. That had to take some skill, Eren thought to himself as he looked to the person he had just clashed with. Cold grey eyes looked up at him, Eren realized it was the same guy he had saw at school. Grabbing the arm of the man he just knocked over, he lifted him up. He was about to apologize when the, suprisingly short, man glared at him.

Steel grey eyes met wide green ones. "Tsk. Shitty brat, watch where you're walking." He then proceeded to dust himself off and swiftly walk away. Leaving Eren somewhat speechless as Armin who had been worriedly watching in the background finally spoke up. "Who was that?"  
Eren blinked and turned around. "I'm not sure, I saw him at our school a few days ago but I've never seen him before or after that until now."

It dawned on Armin. "Oh! That must be Levi. I thought he looked fimiliar. I've seen him a few times around the school but he tends to keep to himself. I've heard from others he has a very cold personality and he always looks angry and bored. I guess that wasn't an understatement."  
Eren replied with a quick "Oh", wondering why he had never really seen this person before if they went to the same school. Maybe he just hadn't payed enough attention to notice he was there.  
"Levi" Eren thought to himself, remembering his cold stare.

He pushed the thoughts aside, going back to talking to Armin and walking back to his house. They got back and ate and joked around, watching some tv and just hanging out. Eventually it got pretty late and Mikasa decided to give Eren a ride home since she was coming back from work anyways. Eren waved to Armin and got in the car. Him and Mikasa chatted a bit on the way home but Mikasa was obviously tired from work and went to bed right away. Eren layed in bed thinking about the short man. "Levi" He said to himself, liking the way his name rolled off his tounge and slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Okie dokie hope you liked it. Now that i got the beginning done its gunna start getting more interesting now that levi is coming into the picture. ehehe. Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome :) Thank you!**


	4. Highschool sucks

**Mikasa P.O.V**

Mikasa woke up to her alarm, immediately turning it off and getting out of bed. Slipping on some clothes that were comfy and grabbing her scarf she walked downstairs to go make some coffee. She got to the kitchen and shivered, it was really cold for some reason. Glancing over at the front door she saw it was open and went to investigate. She had found Eren to be sitting on the front step having a smoke and frowned.

"Hey." She spoke as Eren turned to look at her. "What are you doing up so early, you left the door open too." She backed up a bit from the stench of the smoke hitting her senses. She hated when Eren smoked but she knew that he took to making sure he never smoked around her. His odd behaviour already had her on guard a bit.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Eren spat, turning back around to take a drag of his cigarette. Mikasa became worried, clenching her jaw.  
"Eren, come inside before you catch a cold. You don't even have any shoes on." She stated cautiously. Eren snapped his head around, glaring at her.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut it? I'm trying to enjoy my smoke here and you're being damn irritating." He hissed. Mikasa then realized that this was indeed not Eren she was talking to. She backed up, closing the front door and walking back into the kitchen without saying a word. She absolutely hated when this happened, she knew it wasn't Erens fault but it was still hard to deal with. The fact was that he had developed a split personality due to all his past trauma.

Only her and Armin knew about it, as Eren demanded we told no one about it. The only real problem was that Erens other personality was extremely vicious and not good with people. Her and Armin had both experienced first hand what happened if you pestered or got in his way and it had almost landed Armin in the hospital. So now whenever his other personality came out they steered clear and left him be although it worries Mikasa because he often goes out to clubs and bars and she can't keep tabs on what hes getting involved with.

Things had been good lately and Erens other personality hadn't come out for awhile, she thought maybe things were getting a bit better for him. She shook her head, fixing herself a cup of coffee and going back up to her room. She took a few sips and closed her door, setting down the mug and grabbing her phone. She sent a quick text to Armin. 'Erin's out today.' She got an instant reply that read 'thanks for the heads up.'

_** Eren is his normal self while Erin will be his other personality. The name change is so that its easier for you to tell who's who. so Eren=normal & Erin=other personality **_

**Levi P.O.V**

"What the fuck are you doing?" Levi growled, glaring at the tall brunette who was sitting in the drivers seat with a smile plastered on her face.  
"What? I thought I'd drive today!" She replied. Levi scowled.  
"Get real Hanji, I'm never letting you drive this car no matter what happens." Hanji crossed her arms and started pouting but got out of the car nonetheless. Levi wasn't going to let her drive after what happened last time.

It wasn't his car she was driving, thank god, but when a friend had gotten too drunk at a party Hanji offered to drive them home in their car. Honestly he thought that the one that was drunk probably could have driven better than her as the car had ended up smashed through the front window of a small shop. Luckily nobody was hurt but he'd rather take filthy public transportation then ever let her drive again.

After getting in the car and successfully getting to school in one piece he made his way through the school to the back door. Hanji followed him gleefully talking almost constantly. He walked outside and stood near the entrance lighting a smoke before class started.  
"Are you gunna be in the art room all day today?" Hanji asked him. He took a drag of his cigarette.  
"Probably." He replied nonchalantly. He had passed most of his classes a grade early so he only had art and biology. Both his teachers were fond of him so he could basically do as he pleased, as long as he made sure to finish all his work and show up for tests.

He opted to hang around in the art room for the majority of the school day, spending his hours painting.  
"Well I have to get to class now, so I'll make sure to stop by the art room at lunch." Hanji called, waving as she left. Levi just nodded slightly, finishing his smoke. He stood in the cool air looking out at the large field behind the school before the cold started nipping harshly at his cheeks and nose and he decided to head over to the art room.

**Eren P.O.V**  
_Erens thoughts will be in italics when his split personality is out, because he is still somewhat conscious they tend to talk and argue inside his head a lot. Vise versa when Eren is out and Erin is trapped inside his mind. _

It was nice to be out, recently Erin had been stuck locked up inside Eren for the past few days but last night he'd had a particularly bad nightmare and he took the chance to switch places with Eren. "_You didn't have to be such a prick to Mikasa."_ He heard Eren say.  
"Shut it." Erin growled. He had walked to school, not wanting to sit in a fucking car with Mikasa or be anywhere near her for that matter. He didn't know how Eren could handle such an annoying person, always clinging and being over-protective. Fucking disgusting.

He walked swiftly to the school bathrooms. Class had already started but he didn't care, he had other buisness to attend to.  
"_Don't you fucking dare!" _Eren yelled at him in his head. He smirked, knowing Eren couldn't do anything to stop him. He went into one of the stalls after checking to make sure no one was in the bathroom and dug around in his backpack. He pulled out a small baggy of white powder.  
"_Ugh, fucking sick. I hate you." _Eren growled. Erin let out a bitter laugh.

"I know." He said nonchalantly. He could hear Eren spewing out angry words at him. He knew Eren absolutely hated him for this. He had gotten Eren into drugs, forced him to take them. Anytime Eren was out he would try to stop taking them but Erin would force his way out and take them anyways. Eren stopped pulling that stunt when Erin started doing harder drugs in spite of Erens actions. He thought it was rather amusing.

He took the drugs quickly, taking the last bits of the powder in the baggy on his finger and rubbing it on his gums. He already felt the high kicking in, the wonderful buzz that Eren despised. He tuned out the other in his head, ready to start his day. He waltzed out of the bathroom to abruptly run into someone.

"Watch it." He growled and looked up. He smiled sheepishly when he realized who it was, trying to play himself off as Eren. Other than Mikasa and Armin knowing about him, the principal had also been informed so he could keep an eye on him. He hated the principal and he didn't want him to know he was Erin right now, because that would get him detained in the office for the rest of the day.

"O-oh, sorry Mr. Pixis, I didn't see you there." He laughed nervously and smiled. Mr. Pixis didn't fall for it though.  
"Come with me, Erin." He demanded. Damn him for being so sharp. Erin scowled. He could here Eren laughing at him for getting caught right off the bat which only caused him to get even angrier.  
"Tch." He clicked his tongue. "Fucking prick." He snarled, following the principal as he knew trying to run away would get him nowhere. Last time he tried he ended up flat on his back and being dragged to the office.

When they got to the principals office Eren plopped down on one of the seats for visitors, glaring up at the man. Mr. Pixis stood behind his desk, looking relaxed as he stared down at Erin. He sneered at the principal, wanting to just get up and leave. Mr. Pixis sighed and sat in his chair.  
"I'd say it's nice to see you, but we both know that isn't true." He started and Erin stayed silent.  
"It's been awhile since I've last had to deal with you, and frankly, I'm quite busy at the moment so I'll make this quick."

He clasped his hands together, elbows on this desk.  
"Normally I would detain you here in the office, to minimize the damage you cause in my school and on Erens reputation, but I've decided on trying something different." Erin raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning glance.

"You're excused from Erens regular classes for today, and starting tomorrow he will no longer have a free period last block. You are to go to the art room for today, and tomorrow Eren will have art class last block." Erin frowned  
"What, why? I don't want to go do dumb ass art." He spat. Mr. Pixis only hardened his stare.  
"This is not an option. I can't keep detaining you here in my office to watch, I have a school to run. Now do as you're told and head there right this instance." He demanded harshly.

Erin sighed dramatically and left, muttering a quick whatever and slamming the door.  
"_Art isn't that bad." _Eren said blatantly.  
"I don't need to hear that from you." Erin snarled, making his way to the art room. Whatever. He guessed it was in fact a little better than being holed up in some crumby office all day.

**(Hope this isn't too confusing, if it is just let me know and i'll try and explain it differently for you!) Hope you enjoyed, I know I haven't updated in awhile but I was working on starting my other stories :) I also was a bit stuck on how to go about getting into this story but I just jumped right in aha. Also sorry if the writing style changed a tad! Anyways please review and see you next chapter!**


	5. Highschool is confusing

**Levi P.O.V**

It had already been first period and everyone had come and gone from the art room, starting their next class. Levi had been focused on painting, earbuds in mindlessly blasting some pantera. The class had huge tables that were connected in a giant square and a large cluster of items in the middle of it for the students to practice sketching, but Levi had opted for a seperate table in the back corner. Suddenly there was a faint tap on his shoulder and he jumped a little, pulling out one of his headphones and turning around.

There stood his art teacher Mrs. Ral. She gave him a small smile.  
"I have a favor to ask of you." She said in a questioning manner. Levi decided he'd be nice to his teacher and just accept the request right away.  
"Sure, what is it?" She smiled brighter.  
"Great, so listen. Theres a student that's being sent here to work on art for the remainder of the day. Since you are here most of the day anyways I was hoping you could show him a few things and keep an eye on him as I have a class to teach so I can't watch him all the time."

Levi had slightly regretted accepting right away now, but just nodded instead.  
"Alright, who's the student?" He asked. It shouldn't be that hard, he just had to get the person some art supplies and have them sit close by.  
"His name's Eren. This will only be for today, but he will be joining this class for last block starting tomorrow." Levi didn't really understand why the kid had to stay in the art room but he didn't particularly care either. He nodded again and went to stick his headphone back in when Mrs. Ral spoke up.

"Oh, one more thing." He looked over at her again. "This Eren boy.. he seems to have a rather... violent personality, and he doesn't get along well with others. He shouldn't cause much trouble but I thought I should just warn you." Levi frowned a bit. Great, this was going to be a pain in his ass. He nodded for the third time and put his headphone back in, focusing back on his painting.

Some time passed and Levi took out his earbuds ready to get more paint when someone walked up beside him. He glanced up to meet a deathly glare. He realized it was the boy he had run into a couple days ago, and the one he was supposed to watch over for the rest of the day. He thought how he hadn't seemed violent when they crossed paths, even with such short interaction he noticed how Eren hadn't gotten mad, had helped him up, and had an apologetic look in his eyes.

Levi did a quick 180 on Erens personality when he spoke up.  
"The fuck you staring at?" Erin spat. Levi scowled, ticked off by the rude comment.  
"Not much worth looking at." Levi said bluntly. Erin sneered and blew off his statement.  
"Whatever. The art teacher told me that I was supposed to see you." Levi sighed and got up.  
"Yeah, just grab a stool and wait here." He said while going to grab more paint.

Coming back he saw Erin sitting on the stool, with the upper half of his body leaning on the table beside his, side of his face resting on his arms that bent around his head. He noticed that Erin was actually really attractive, with his soft shaggy looking brown hair and his big green eyes. He had a slender body and small peircings gracing his ears and eyebrow, his sweater slid up a bit revealing the small of his back. Levi had the urge to paint Erin but shook his head. Too bad he had such a shitty personality.

He sat down on his stool, and looked over at the kid.  
"Are you tired or something?" He asked monotonously. Erin had his eyes closed and didn't respond at all to his words. Was he asleep?  
"Oi, wake up." He poked Erin with the back end of his paint brush. Despite his words he seemed pretty tame.  
"I'm not sleeping, you're irritating." Erin mumbled, clearly out of it.

"You're here to do art not laze around. Here." Levi ripped out some blank pages from his sketchbook and handed them to Erin along with some pencils and erasers.  
"Draw or something, and don't go anywhere either, I want to focus on my painting." Erin pushed himself up off the table suddenly and looked over at Levis painting.  
"What is that?" He said critically.

Levi frowned, realizing Erin was clearly not one for art.  
"It's pretty obvious, you must just be dumb or something." Levi said blatantly, annoyed at Erins comment when he had been working so hard on this. Not like his opinion mattered to Levi, it was just damn rude.  
"Whatever no need to be a dick, and don't get your panties in a not I won't go anywhere so just get back to painting or something." Erin stated, grabbing the items Levi had given him and beginning to scribble on it. He really couldn't draw at all, could he. They sat in silence.

**Eren P.O.V**

This was fucking boring as hell, and if he hadn't already taken those drugs early he was sure he would've been going mad. Still he really wanted to go for a smoke, and continued to scribble little characters and sayings on the paper he was given. He decided maybe making conversation with Levi would help ease his boredom if anything. Of course, he already knew his name from Eren but he hadn't been told himself and decided asking him would be a good way to start.

"So, what's your name then?" He asked nonchalantly. Levi glanced over his way, a cold glare staring him down. He always seemed to look mad and that ticked Erin off as well. Levi still hadn't said anything so he spoke again.  
"Are you gunna fucking answer me or not?" He said anger clear in his voice. This person just absolutely pissed him off, even more than Mikasa or Armin did.

"_Stop being so rude he's gunna think I'm a complete asshole!" _Eren yelled at him, his reputation was always in harms way when it came to Erin but there wasn't much he could do.  
"Like I give a shit." Erin mumbled. Levi scowled at him and if looks could kill he would most definitely be dead.  
"Levi, but it's not like you give a shit." He spat, clearly catching Erins words that weren't directed at him. He chuckled.

"Relax that wasn't directed at you." Levi gave him a confused and angry look but shrugged and went back to ignoring Erin. He sighed, still quite bored.  
"So honestly, what are you painting over there?" He asked, leaning over to look at the painting again. It was clearly people, but they were dressed in weird uniforms and there were odd giants behind them.

"It's none of your concern, I can tell you aren't one for art and that you really don't care either." Levi said without looking at him.  
"Very observant of you, shortie." Erin said sarcastically. He had clearly hit a nerve as Levi stopped what he was doing to deliver a swift punch to Erins head. Erin quickly caught his wrist though before the impact. Levi looked a little shocked that Erin had reacted quickly as he used his caught wrist to pull him closer.

"Don't even fucking try, I could break both your arms before you even blink." He growled. Levi pulled away a bit taken back by Erins actions but it only lasted a few seconds.  
"Don't take me lightly you pathetic brat." Levi snarled before getting back to his painting.  
"_You're such a fucking dick! There goes any chance of me apologizing to this guy, you do know I have class with him now too." _Eren yelled at him again. Like he cared what Eren had to deal with.

Silence fell upon them again and Erin went back to doodling until lunch break came around. Suddenly Levi began putting his things away and cleaning up the paint, setting his painting on a seperate table across the room. Erin raised his eyebrows.  
"Are you leaving? I was told you'd be here all day."

"I'm preparing." Levi said, seemingly uninterested as he sat back down and leaned against the table and closed his eyes. He was about to ask what he was preparing for when a girl walked into the room heading straight for Levi.  
"Levi! I brought you your food!" She called as she skipped up to him and jumped up on the desk, dropping her bag on it with a loud thump and fishing through it. She pulled out a two sandwhiches and two cans of pop and Erin realized what he had meant now. Levi looked at the woman but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry I made it just how you like." She said with a smile and looked over at Erin.  
"Hey who's this a new friend?" She asked jumping off the table and around Levi to sit on Erins table.  
"This would be absolutely no one." Levi stated, beginning to unwrap his food.  
"No need to be fucking rude about it. I'm Erin." He said to the girl. She smiled brightly and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Hanji, nice to meet ya!" Erin shook her hand, he liked this girls lively attitude and decided not to be too mean to her. He could hear Eren laughing in the back of his mind.  
"Aren't you going to get food? Don't you have any friends?" Levi asked, wanting him to leave.  
"I'm not hungry and it's not like his friends want to hang around me." Erin said, not really thinking about it. Levi and Hanji both looked at him confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanji asked "You got someone that doesn't like you?"  
"That wouldn't be suprising." Levi mumbled, taking a sip of his pop. Erin shot him a glance, but still not thinking anything of it when he went to explain before a voice yelled loudly in his head.  
"_Hey! You can't just tell anybody about what's going on. We agreed to keep this a secret so shut your big mouth for once!" _Eren growled at him. Erin was already in a sour mood at this point and with Eren demanding things from him he decided that no, he wasn't going to keep his big mouth shut.

He let out an odd laugh, causing the others to look at him again. He grinned evily and Eren seemed to catch on as he started yelling at him to stop. Eren was panicing inside his head and decided quickly to take action. He could actually force Erin to switch places with him sometimes but it was painful enough to make him vomit or pass out occasionally. He decided it was worth a shot as he could give a better explanation to that instead of having to deal with the mess of people knowing he had a split personality. He focused for a bit.

"Well actually-" Erin began but was cut off when things went black and he felt like he was gunna pass out.  
"Eren, are you okay?" She asked and that was the last thing he heard. His body went limp and Hanji and Levi seemed worried until he perked back up and looked around. It had worked, thank god.  
"_Absolutely fuck you."_ He heard Erin call from inside his head. Serves you right, he thought. He looked up at a concerned Hanji and Levi.

"Uh.. sorry I'm really tired all of a sudden." He said, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck. It was of course a lie, how the hell could he be tired when he was strung up on drugs all the time and now in pain from forcing a switch. Hanji smiled glad he was okay but Eren caught sight of Levi sitting there with absolute confusion plastered on his face. Now that he had the chance to really look at Levi his eyes wandered.

Steel eyes, jet black hair pinned back with some bobby pins and thin lips. Broad shoulders and short stature that wore a green plaid shirt rolled up at the sleeves and a white apron with paint marks all over it, covering tight black pants and scuffed up boots. He had to admit that Levi was absolutely beautiful, even for a guy.  
"Look who's staring now." Levi spat, confusion still all over his face but obviously angry from interacting with Erin. Eren couldn't help but look away and blush.

**Levi P.O.V**

He couldn't hide his confusion when suddenly Eren seemed much more nice and had actually started admiring Levi. He didn't mind of course but now here he was even more confused at why Eren was blushing and not yelling back at him in anger or something.  
"Are you sure you're okay Eren?" He asked. Hanji looked at Eren as well expectantly waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, sorry. I think maybe I'm just hungry? Thinking about it now I haven't eaten yet today." He laughed nervously and looked anywhere but Levi. Levi was awe struck. Now he was apologizing. Geez is this kid bipolar or something. It was irritating as hell having to keep his gaurd up because he didn't know what to expect from the kid but he was much happier with the personality change. He put on his usual cold demeanor, shaking off his confusion and deciding it would just be easier to go with it now.

"Glad you're okay." Hanji said, walking over to eat her lunch now as well. Levi had already finished his and was watching Eren closely. Eren seemed really nervous when he suddenly spoke again.  
"Actually I'm just gunna head down to the cafeteria and get some food, I'll be right back." He stammered. Levi only nodded and Hanji waved gleefully before he took off.

"Fucking odd brat." Levi stated to no one in particular.  
"What was that?" Hanji called inbetween bites of her food. He looked up at her in disgust. Chew with your mouth closed at least. He shook his head.  
"Nothing, forget about it." Hanji shrugged and continued to eat, now talking about her day as well. Levi was thinking about Eren though. Something was up with him, and it piqued his interest.

**Phew longer chapter complete! Hope you liked and please review! I would like to make clear that even though Levis paintings are of them with their uniforms and titans, there will be no reincarnation or remembering their past life stuff. On top of that, about the drug use. I am not going to make Eren act all loopy and out of it much, as at this point Erin has already been taking drugs for awhile so by now his body is used to it and being high is pretty normal for him, there for he can function normally too. Also hope things arent getting too confusing with the different personalities. See you next timeeee :)**


	6. Highschool is rough

Eren had just gotten home from work and went straight to his room, flinging off his shoes and plopping on his bed as he let the events of the day sink in. Just earlier today Erin had caused problems for him. He added Levi to the list of people that hated him unknowningly because of his split personality.

It usually didn't matter much to him as he had gotten used to events like this, but he was strangely drawn into Levi. He felt like he wanted to get to know him more or something. But that was clearly not going to happen, considering all Erin said to him yesterday. But this was normal for Eren, he had been dealing with his split personality for so long already. When his mother passed away, he had been really upset and closed in on himself.

His sister Mikasa and Armin had helped cheer him up a lot, and it had helped somewhat, but when he started going back to school the kids were cruel. He was ridiculed, he was laughed at for not coming to school, he was called things like a mamas boy and a cry baby. The kids were young, and didn't understand the situation much but Eren was young too and it had messed him up inside. He was constantly teased, beat up, and ignored for years as well as loosing all his friends except Mikasa and Armin.

They were his reason to keep living, and to keep pushing forward, but his mental state after all that had happened couldn't handle it. That's when Erin was created, he didn't purposefully do it but after so much torment he shut down and Erin took over for him. Erin has always had a vicious personality and a strong sense of independence. At first it was extremely hard for the three of them to deal with, but they eventually began to deal with it and Eren came to terms with his split personality.

When they were younger it wasn't so bad, sure Erin was a mean kid and that didn't help with making friends but the kids had stopped teasing him and he began to move on from all that. But when Eren hit highschool, things changed. Eren made some good friends finally, but Erin showed more of his true colours. He began to change the style of clothes they wore, he got peircings and he started partying and drinking. Just last year he even started getting into drugs and fucking up Erens school life, and now they were here. Although he had come to terms with Erin, he now had a lot of trouble dealing with him, considering he didn't care for anyones safety and he especially didn't care about Erens reputation or health.

Nobody knew about this so everything Erin did would just be seen as Eren doing it. It was frustrating but he was glad he had one thing he could control that Erin couldn't. For some reason he was capable of forcing a switch but Erin absolutely could not, the only way he was able to switch was when Eren either aloud it or was extremely emotional or stressed out. But still, forcing a switch didn't always work, and sometimes when it did he would end up unconcious or sick anyways so it wasn't that great a feat.

It had been unbelievably difficult to deal with the changes because they were polar opposites and this wasn't really to Erens liking. He wasn't much for partying constantly and he thought the clothes didn't suit him. But Erin being in his vicious nature as always took control and forced Eren to accept these things. If Eren took out a peircing or tried to dress differently than what he wanted, he would get more, or dress even more wildly. Same goes for the drugs and alcohol, as everytime he tried to quit Erin would get mad and take harder drugs or make sure to drink more than usual, so the withdrawl would be worse next time Eren tried to quit.

He would occasionally go to the extreme of hurting their body to warn Eren to cut it out. But what was the most unbearable thing was after all the drugs, all the partying, all the drinking and going crazy during the night, Erin would switch places with him and opt for sleeping the rest of the day while Eren was left to deal with the hangovers. Cruel, as he didn't even get to enjoy the fun part of it all. He was glad Erin didn't pay attention much when he wasn't in control, normally sleeping or something but it was still rough. They practically despised eachother, it was like living with a wild and crazy party animal that you couldn't ever get rid of, yet they were still there for eachother when things got really bad. Such a complicated relationship.

On top of that now Eren was a bit suprised to find Erin actually liking someone, especially after meeting them only once, and he was worried where this was going to take them only knowing it was going to screw things up more for him. He was sure of it. Eren continued to sit and think all this over for awhile before he heard a knock on his door. Mikasa poked her head in slightly.  
"Hey.. Eren?" She called out hesitantly. Eren sat up on his bed.

"What's up?" He called out, wondering what she wanted. "Come in." He said again. She looked a little relieved, seeing his behaviour was normal. He guessed she was probably just worried he was still Erin.  
"It's okay, it's me." He said with a smile and she smiled back, a small glint of guilt in her eyes as she had doubted him. She came in and stood beside his bed.  
"Armin's downstairs and we were gunna watch a movie, do you want to join us?" Erens face brightened.

"Sure! I'll be right down okay, you can start it without me." Mikasa nodded with a small smile.  
"Okay, we made popcorn too so hurry up before Armin eats it all." She said as she walked away and Eren laughed. He quickly changed out of his clothes, dirty from school and work, into some black sweats and a tight long sleeved shirt. He took off his arm wraps for once so they wouldn't be visible through his thin shirt and headed downstairs to join his friends.

After starting to watch the movie Eren was a bit lost because his mind had wandered to Levi and how he wanted to apologize to him, hoping the man would accept. He decided to stop thinking about everything so much and just relax for now, tuning back into the movie to some people talking in a hospital about something he didn't understand. He didn't mind, it was nice to just be here with Armin and Mikasa who were sitting on the couch beside him, Armin shoving his face with popcorn as he intensely watched the screen.

Suddenly Mikasa spoke up.  
"Hey... are you sure you don't want to see a doctor Eren?" She asked quietly. Eren glanced at her before turning back to the movie.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I think I have a good handle on everything myself." Although he thought to himself that he wasn't really sure about that statement. What had caused her to ask him this again. Was it the movie they were watching? Armin looked over at Eren now too, having heard Mikasas question.

"Eren, we're just worried. We don't want things to get really bad again for you and going to see a doctor could really help." He gave Eren a pitiful look. Eren was somewhat annoyed, he didn't want their pity. He knew they were just trying to help but he absolutely did not want to be pitied. He refused to go to a doctor for for a few reasons, the main one being Erin had an absolute fit when he had considered it once. He shook his head.

"I know, but honestly I'm fine. Things have been getting much better recently." He lied and then stood up. "I'm gunna go get a drink, do you guys want anything?" They shook their heads as he walked into the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of water, he chugged it down.  
"_Y'know... you're not any better than me, always lieing to them like that." _Erin muttered.  
"Oh, you're awake." Eren said mindlessly.

"_Yeah and I was listening to what they said, don't you think its pathetic that you are pitied by your own friends and family."_ It wasn't really a question, Eren could tell.  
"Shut up." He demanded but Erin didn't listen.  
"_You really are pathetic, it would be much better for everyone else if you weren't around to deal with all the time, don't you agree?" _Eren didn't want it too, but his words were getting to him. He tried to brush it off.

"Why don't you just go back to sleep, you're annoying." He growled. Erin laughed.  
_"Can't even handle the truth huh? Disgusting, a person like you shouldn't exsist, only pushing your problems onto others and pretending everything is fine and dandy. Why don't you just give up, nobody wants you here anyways."_  
"Shut up!" Eren yelled. Erin laughed at the amount of anxiety he could cause just by a few words.  
"_Pathetic"_ He chanted until Eren had had enough, he didn't want to hear anymore and quickly switched places with Erin, shutting off his brain and going to sleep so he didn't have to think.

His head and shoulders went limp before Erin took over, laughing joyfully at gaining control. He checked the clock, seeing it still wasn't too late and decided to go out. Just as he was about to head upstairs and change Mikasa came into the kitchen.

"Eren are you alright? We heard you yelling." She said worriedly. Erin glared in her direction.  
"Yeah he's just fine but he didn't want to hear the truth and went to sleep, like the pathetic loser he is." Erin said snarkily as Armin walked in behind Mikasa now.  
"Great everyones here to pester me." Erin grumbled and looked at the too standing in the doorway. "Move, I'm going out and I need to get changed."

Mikasa was shocked to see that in the five minutes Eren was gone his other personality had made him upset enough to switch places with him. She glared at him for hurting Eren but they both moved out of the way, knowing they couldn't do anything to stop him. Even with both Armin and Mikasa there, with her strength and his strategic thinking they still wouldn't be able to fight on par with Erin. He was on a whole other level, a psychotic maniac. It frustrated them to no end that they couldn't help Eren in these situations, so they tried their best to be there for him no matter what when he needed them.

Erin came down shortly after dressed in tight black jeans , a loose green t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath and a string choker necklace along with his combat boots. His hair was messy underneath a black toque, with a smoke tucked behind his ear and he even had on a tiny bit of eyeliner. He didn't even glance at them as he walked out the front door.

~  
Erin felt much better dressed like this. He had picked out most of their wardrobe contents but Eren never coordinated his outfits how he wanted. He had taken the car this time, driving to one of the only clubs in town. It was thursday so it was pretty busy as he finished standing outside having a smoke and walked in. He knew a few people that frequented this club, but he was also good at making friends quickly when he wanted. He was excited, considering this was one of the rare times Eren wasn't keeping an eye on what he was doing, he was going to enjoy himself.

He made his way through the club to the bar, ordering a few drinks to get started and was met with Levi. He glared at him. This guy worked here? Get real, how come he had never noticed before? Levi noticed who he was giving the drinks to and looked him over once as if shocked by the way he was dressed before glaring at him and walking away. Erin was thrown off by his random appearance at the club but shook off the thought, ready to enjoy the night.

**Weee long chapter again. I just can't stop writing this story it's almost writing itself ahahaha i even stayed up late to finish proof reading even though i have work at like 6 in the morning oops. Anyways here you go, hope you liked and please give me feedback! I'd like to know what you think, how im doing, and if theres anything you don't like, did like, or would like to see etc. Thank you for the reviews so far im thrilled people are liking the story. See you next chapter! :)**

**QUICK UPDATE: i have changed the description as i felt it didn't quite fit the story! Thats all cuties! -updates will be on first chapter but incase u missed that i put this here as well!**


End file.
